


I'm Home

by Reirachan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reirachan/pseuds/Reirachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That is the feeling Kise has from the bottom of his heart, whenever he's back from a long work trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Home

“Senpai...” Kise smiled as he closed the door. Honestly, the feeling of peace that he felt when he got home was almost unbearable. He exhaled, and just like that all his worries flew out of him, leaving his body relaxed and a tiny smile decorating his features. His eyes would become warm, almost liquid as he pressed a kiss against Kasamatsu’s forehead, waking him up. “I’m home,” he completed when he saw Yukio rubbing his eyes, looking a little confused as for what happened. The smile in his face widened.

“Ah…” Kasamatsu looked at him guiltily, “welcome home”

He chuckled. “You didn’t have to wait for me.”

Kasamatsu had fallen asleep on the couch. Well, that wasn’t a surprise. Kise was just back from a really tiring trip – he had a photoshoot in Paris. While he was not going to complain about going to Paris, or his job, he couldn’t help but miss their tiny, comfortable _home_ that was his apartment with Kasamatsu. Plus, he had lots of work to do. He was tired. And he never really managed to sleep during flights, and this one arrived in Japan at a especially late time – it was 3 in the morning. And Kasamatsu had never been one to stand up late, not at all. He would go to bed everyday at 10 PM, already exhausted.

Even so, he tried to wait for Kise to come home. And it was so heartwarming and Kise was so happy for that. How could he _not_ have missed this place? Having someone who actually cares about you – that’s all he needs in life.

Kasamatsu looked annoyed at that statement, though. “Of course I did. You’ve been gone for 2 weeks. I should at least be here waiting for you when you got home. You worked hard,” he added, petting Kise’s head, a warm smile on his face. Kise giggled, he couldn’t help it. He was really happy to be home. “So I should be here to praise you. Or something. I’m sorry I fell asleep.”

“It’s ok. You look adorable when you’re sleeping,” he teased, taking advantage of the fact Kasamatsu was still too sleepy to actually hit him with the intended strength. “It was quite a good welcome home. I’m too tired, though. Save your welcome home party for tomorrow.” Kasamatsu scowled, and he laughed. Teasing him was way too easy. When the laughter died off, however, a soft smile took its place. He wouldn’t have him any other way. “Let’s go to sleep.”

Kasamatsu just yawned in response, following him to bed.

Xxx

“I missed you,” he whispered, ruffling Kasamatsu’s hair. He was sleeping, so he didn’t say much in response. Kise did earn a soft moan of pleasure, and maybe he was rubbing his head against Kise’s palm slightly? Gosh, he was so _cute_. How was he supposed to sleep when that adorable man he’d been dreaming of was right there, by his side?

He sighed, still ruffling his hair, letting his thoughts wandering around how much he wanted to see him, how at peace he felt when he opened the apartment’s door, so weightlessness. How Kasamatsu’s sleeping face made him feel just the more at ease, and how he was the only one that could make Kise so comfortable with himself… It was the best feeling. Even though he was so tired from work, he couldn’t sleep at all. Kasamatsu could make him forget about how tired he was. It was amazing, really. He chuckled, trying not to make any sound or wake him up.

“I really missed you,” he said, pressing their noses together and smiling, then touching Kasamatsu’s forehead with his own, “I’m home, Yukiocchi.”

With that, all the peace he was feeling took over his body, and calmly, Kise sank into sleep, his fingers locked with Kasamatsu’s and a smile stuck on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> That was really short, uh? Sorry for that. I'm not with much inspiration today, but I wanted to write about those two so bad.


End file.
